It is known that an internal combustion engine usually includes a fuel injection system for injecting metered quantities of fuel into the combustion chambers of the engine. The fuel injection system may include a plurality of fuel injectors, each of which is disposed into a corresponding combustion chamber, and a fuel rail in fluid communication with all the fuel injectors. A rail pressure sensor is provided which measures the pressure in the fuel rail.